


Encomium

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [198]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Episode: s01e03 Sea Dog, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-23 02:36:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8310571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Continuation of Cupidity. Tony and Gibbs relationship continues through episode 3.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 11/16/1999 for the word [encomium](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/1999/11/16/encomium).
> 
> encomium  
> a formal expression of high praise; eulogy: An encomium by the president greeted the returning hero.
> 
> This follows after [Bombast](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8278490) and [Cupidity](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8285623).
> 
> This is my muse playing with a few one liners and the events of season 1 episode 3 given the start to Tony/Gibbs relationship in bombast and cupidity. Hope you enjoy. 
> 
> Comments, kudos, and constructive criticism greatly appreciated.

# 

Encomium

Regardless of how late they'd kept each other up, they still had to work. Tony headed in first. He had to make a good impression on their new Agent, Kate. Gibbs walked in only moments before they were called out to a crime scene. 

Of course, the reporter being at the crime scene before them only made the day worse as far as Gibbs was concerned. Gibbs actually did her a favor by having DiNozzo escort her out. He wouldn't have been as nice. 

That left him at the scene to discover how badly the cop who first responded had messed up the scene. Since Gibbs didn’t want to deal with it, he sicced Ducky on the poor guy knowing full well Ducky's dislike for people not following procedures especially at a crime scene where it could cost them critical evidence.

Gibbs couldn't help, but tease Tony when he returned about getting the reporter's number. Truth is he knew Tony would have gotten her number simply to keep up appearances so that no one suspected them at work. 

When they returned to the lab, Tony watched Abby sign an update to Gibbs. He knew what she'd said, but he let Gibbs translate and pretended he didn’t know because no one else knew Tony could sign. It was his and Gibbs secret. Something Gibbs had started teaching him one day while they were in the basement together. 

Tony had continued learning after that. So he understood a lot more than he signed. Sometimes he'd practiced with Gibbs, but they'd both agreed not to mention it at the office because explaining why Tony could sign was actually a rather embarrassing and personal story between the two of them.

Gibbs again teased Tony about whether he got the reporter’s number or if it was all talk. Tony pretended to be affronted, but truth is he knew Gibbs was just keeping up appearances. Gibbs then told Tony to ask her out to lunch. Tony, of course, wanted to know if he could expense it. 

Gibbs was well known for being a bastard and was quick to shoot him down letting him know Gibbs would be expensing it. Tony wasn’t really surprised. He knew anything else would come across as favoritism, but it would have seemed odd if he hadn’t asked. His love of women and taking them to nice places was well known. Plus asking was a good way to misdirect others from thinking Tony and Gibbs were in a relationship since they’d think Tony was into the reporter instead.

Gibbs made up for any earlier bastardism at the drug dealer’s boat when they finally found it, however. It started when the DEA Agent referred to his dog as Tony. Tony made the mistake of responding that he must be a stud. The DEA got a good hit in, by responding that he was neutered. Gibbs was quick to defend Tony by getting one over the DEA Agent only a few minutes later when he said, “I keep forgetting you’re not just a dog walker.”

Gibbs claimed he knew he would regret it when he sent Tony out to follow up on the DEA Agent’s interview with the witnesses. Of course, he knew Tony would be completely professional and get what information the witnesses had that the DEA had missed, but he had to help Tony keep up appearances. 

Back at NCIS, Tony had finally returned from talking with the Aussie chicks he was interviewing. As he walked in he was babbling about champagne and what he did on the boat. 

Gibbs sighed. “I should have known better.”

“No, no, no. Boss I had the girls do exactly what they were doing. It worked. They remembered it was a guy wearing a company uniform.” Tony defended himself.

While the others were picking on Tony because it could be any “uniform” and any “company”, Gibbs said, “It’s a start.” which was practically encomium for him.

At the end after they’d caught the terrorist, Gibbs did manage to get the reporter to try to save the Navy commander’s reputation that he was concerned about. Despite his flirting with the reporter both at lunch and at the basketball court as she created her piece to save the Navy commander’s reputation, he still went home with Tony’s friend in the silver convertible again. He was sure Tony would be waiting for him.

**Author's Note:**

> [Raconteur](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8328556) follows after this one.
> 
> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
